It Had To Be You
by JacobFan
Summary: My present to my dear friend twinky-linky-winky. Some Paul and Leah Dirtyness! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my gift to my great friend Twinky-linky-winky. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! **

**I love ya mama! **

**I changed a few things up in this story:**

**Paul and Leah are in the same grade and used to date.**

**Jacob is the villain! DUN DUN DUN!!**

**Changes with imprinting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**X_X **

I heard them screaming again, hell all of La Push could hear them argue. She stormed out of the house with him hot on her heals. I watched as she took off into the woods as I stood on my porch hearing him cursing under his breath. A few moments later a girl sporting a black eye and probably more stumbled out of the house and ran to the only other car in his driveway and sped off.

_'Hmmm I guess Leah just let her off with a warning...' _I thought to myself about my amazing imprint.

Scary huh? Someone actually imprinting on the she bitch, of La Push. Well it's not some scary dream; it's true. That's right I Paul Meraz, the King Dick of this Rez had imprinted on the very sexy, yet extremely stubborn woman known as Leah Clearwater. Now I bet you all are wondering how this all came about? Well you see it all started a month after Harry Clearwater's funeral...

*** **

_I stood in the hallway of the Clearwater home soaked from the rain, banging on Leah's bedroom door waiting for her to open up so we could go on patrol. She may not like being a wolf, but locking yourself up for a month is long enough! I got so annoyed I finally burst through the door. I found her laying on the floor with a picture of her father in one hand and a knife in the other. I ran to her grabbing the knife and flinging it as far away from her as I could. She wouldn't look at me she just kept sobbing. I did the first thing that came to mind, I picked her up, brought her to the bathroom, flung her into the tub and turned the water on cold. She jumped up and tried clawing at me but I held her down and began yelling._

_"Are you fucking retarded; what the fuck were you thinking Clearwater!" I said shaking her. She responded by biting my shoulder. I growled and grabbed her face. _

_"Fuck you!" She screamed at me before spitting in my face. _

_"Maybe after you shower Clearwater. I mean I know I'm irresistible and all, but save the biting for the bedroom," I said smirking at her. _

_She opened her eyes then and when her hazel eyes met mine I knew I was a goner. __Let me tell you something now, imprinting... IT FUCKING SUCKS! Well maybe just mine does. Because once I looked into her eyes; I knew I belonged to her. I would do anything she wanted, be anything she needed. She must have realized what happened. Because in the next moment I was thrown to the other end of the room and she was standing and shaking with anger._

_"You fucking bastard!! How dare you!" She screamed causing my head to throb even more._

_ "Oh yeah because knowing your my soul mate is my idea of the perfect fucking ending Clearwater," I said coolly. Looking into her eyes I could see the hurt in them and it nearly killed me. Knowing I upset her, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. _

_"You know what you piece of shit, LEAVE!! I don't want you or this stupid fucking imprint!!" She screamed at me before storming off again. _

_I smiled for a moment thinking I was off the hook, but of course nothing in my life is ever easy. I walked out of the house only to be hit with an unbelievable surge of pain. The last thing I remember was everything going black. When I came to I was at the clinic on the Rez, and I had Leah shaking next to me, holding my hand tightly. We looked at each other forgetting all that had happened and I could feel happiness filling me. It was then an annoying fake cough knocked us both out of our stupors. We both turned to see Old Quil, and Billy Black standing there with stupid grins on their faces. _

_"Can I help you?" I said annoyed. Then it hit me. I was with Leah, "fuck men and all they stand for" Clearwater was holding my hand and we had actually just shared a moment. _

_"Actually, I think it's us who can help you two," Billy said smiling his annoyingly happy grin. _

_"It seems you two have imprinted on each other. This is new for us, as is Leah phasing. But we think we may have figured out what's going on. It seems as if you two imprinted on each other and seeing as how it just happened you two cannot keep away from each other for some time," Old Quil said matching Billy's smile. __Did they think this was a good thing? I looked at Leah who seemed to be having the same thought. _

_"But I don't want him!" Leah screamed. I groaned and massaged my temples, scowling at her. _

_"I'd rather be tied to a leech for all eternity then you Clearwater!" I screamed back. It was then I felt a giant rush of lust overcome me and I noticed Leah and I were panting. Watching her chest rise and fall, the way her cheeks held a slightest pink tint to them as her face flushed, and her eyes clouded with desire set my body on fire. Then once again I heard Old Quil's annoying fake cough and turned to glare at him. _

_"It also seems you two share emotions with one another. So if one of you gets umm-" The old man began to stutter. _

_"Horny?" Leah said questioningly. Old Quil's face turned pink as Billy burst out into laughter. _

_"Yes Leah, well that's one example. You see if one if you feels something the other feels it as well. So if Leah is hurt you will be the first to know Paul, same with you Leah," Billy said smiling._

_'Yay. Fucking. Me...' I thought to myself annoyed. "_

_That doesn't explain why I passed out," I said feeling my anger boiling over. I didn't want or need this, why me? I could feel Leah shaking next to me. I took her hand in mine once more without thinking and seconds later we were both calm again. This was getting annoying. I wanted answers surprisingly it was Leah who spoke next. _

_"I tried to slit my wrist..." she said sadly. It was then I notices her other arm. It was covered in bandages and I glared at her. _

_"Are you deaf or just fucking stupid?" I screamed yanking her on the bed. "You two out now!" I screamed at Old Quil and Billy. They both looked at each other before I turned to look at them, growling and shaking with anger. "NOW!" I screamed again. They didn't need to be told again, they exited quickly leaving me with Leah. _

_When our eyes locked I had to force myself to be upset at her. It drove me insane. _

'_Stupid fucking imprinting…' I said to myself. _

_"Why do you care?" Leah asked coolly._

_"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUSE? LET'S GET THIS STRAIGHT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE MY IMPRINT AND I AM YOURS AND AS MUCH AS WE MAY HATE IT; I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF. I GET YOUR GOING THROUGH SHIT, BUT GROW UP! TALK TO PEOPLE ABOUT IT! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE GOING THROUGH SHIT! I'M HERE FOR YOU AND IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE. YOU AND I ARE STUCK WITH EACHOTHER!" I screamed at her. She looked like her head might spin out of control and that she may bite my head off._

_"IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS IMPRINT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN FUCKIGN CARE ABOUT ME!" She screamed back at me._

_"Wow, you don't get it do you? Do you think you and I got put together as patrol partners by accident? Why do you think I was the one that went to get you? Not Seth or Jared or any of the others. I could have gone and patrolled by myself and been happier then a pig in shit! BUT NO, I WENT TO GO CHECK ON YOU! TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OK! BECAUSE WAKE UP CALL ONCE UPON A TIME WE WERE FRIENDS AND WE LOVED EACHOTHER!" I said slamming my fist hard into the bed hearing the bars underneath the mattress break at the force._

_Leah looked at me shocked. Her warm hazel eyes grew teary and she shook softly. I knew she was recalling when we were younger and before "her great love Sam", there was me. That's right people, I had dated Leah Clearwater. We dated from the eighth grade to the middle of our freshman year of high school. That's when she caught me making out with Dianna Jordan, a sophomore who let's just say didn't like me for my personality._

_A month after that she started dating Sam, who happened to be my best friend. Nice guy huh? But can I say anything? No, and why because he is my fucking alpha. It stung knowing that there was nothing I could do to make it up to Leah; she shut me out all but completely. Not that I blamed her, which is why when we first phased and I found out about what happened with Emily I tried to talk to her. But dickheads orders demanded that I stay away from her "for her own protection" according to him._

_Today had been the first time she had looked at me in about three years and what luck but now we are destined to be soul mates. Yay me…_

_"Stop it Paul…" She whispered. I groaned feeling the pain eating away at me but I suppressed it, we needed to talk all of this out._

_"NO! Look I get it, I am an asshole. I shouldn't have hurt you and no one can make me feel as bad as I already make myself feel. I loved you Leah, and yeah the situation we are in right now, not fucking ideal but we don't have to be kids about it," I said taking her stroking my hand down her back, watching her shiver with need. I could smell the wetness soaking her shorts and felt myself harden almost instantly._

_"DON'T FUCKING DO THAT! I CANT THINK WHEN YOU DO THAT!" She screamed pulling away from me and placing herself on the seat once more. "I can't and won't do this. I care about your sorry ass, though it pains me greatly to admit it; sadly I never stopped caring about you. But that doesn't mean I am going to be like all these other imprint zombie asshole and cave into you. I am sorry but I want to be with a man who wants to be with me for me, not because some stupid magical wolf mojo dictated who he has to love…" Leah said standing up. I could only nod; she knew I wouldn't force her. Hell I didn't even want to imprint._

_"Compromise?" I asked smirking at her. I saw her eye me wearily before motioning me to continue. "Let's start from square one. We aren't the same kids we were once upon a time… I offer you my friendship… for now… but mark my words here and now Clearwater. I never did stop loving you and even before this imprint I planned on making my move back into your heart. If you recall, I always get what I want…" I said winking at her. She rolled her eyes and leaned down her scent intoxicated me. She brushed her lips playfully against my own before she pulled away quickly and poured the bucket of ice water they had left by my bed all over my crotch._

_"I think you need to cool down Meraz," She said coyly, before sauntering out of my room. I laughed, oh yes the hunt is on._

**_*_**

That had been a year ago and she and I have become close somewhat friends. While I have been biding my time, she on the other hand began dating the ever-annoying Jacob donkey raping Black. Now many of you wonder why I hate him so much? It's very simple. Not only is he trying to take away what will be mine (I already know, she just doesn't realize it yet), but he is also playing her like a fucking idiot and she just keep's buying into it. The "pack" consists of Jacob, Quil and Embry goofing off while Leah and I (that's right I joined the assholes pack for her) did everything. They sat around all day, as fucking high school dropouts working on cars that broke down after a week. The only reason Seth was going was to school was because his imprint Nessi, had insisted on it. Leave it to the man-crushing wolf to imprint on his "leech idols" child.

Jacob and Leah had dated for about six months before he cheated and he left her. Now months later he was trying to win her back. I of course, instead of fighting with her and telling her all the things that were wrong I did as she asked and kept quiet. The one time I spoke out I got punched in the jaw and got hit with the pain she was feeling so bad I was bedridden for three days. But tonight was my night. The boy had finally slipped up and I was going to make my move. I could sense her coming closer; the wolf imprint senses had its perks. A few moments later she was walking out of the woods wrapped in a towel that I left for myself out in the woods when I tore apart my clothes. I smirked and opened my door ushering her inside.

She sauntered over to my couch and let out a long breath. I closed and locked my door, joining her and pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into my chest and let out a soft laugh. I lifted her face so our eyes lock and tried to think of the most boring things possible to stop the raging hard on the sexy girl in my arms was causing.

"You can say it…" She said smirking at me. I gave her my best innocent face.

"What ever do you mean?" I said sarcastically. She punched me in the chest and laughed again.

"Say you were right about him. I already know… I just can't believe he would stoop so low as to fuck the girl in my house! That takes some serious balls!" She said shaking her head. I just laughed and massaged her shoulders hearing her moan and whimper as I worked all the stress from her.

We stayed quiet for a long time. Over the last year we had become comfortable around each other again. Mind you she drove me to the point where I believed I might die of blue balls, but I take it in stride. Because, after all, turn about is fair play. As I began to hear her breathing even out and could see her eyes closing I heard stomping coming up my stairs and a few moments later there was pounding at my door. I groaned already knowing who it was. Leah shot up, cranky and annoyed. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"OPEN THE DOOR PAUL! I KNOW SHE IS IN THERE WITH YOU!" We heard Jacob scream from the other end of the door.

I ran my hand through my hair and watched Leah walk over to the front door yanking it open and glaring at a very pissed off Jacob Black. Before he could make another comment Leah kneed him right in the balls. Jacob fell to the floor and I snorted back my laughter. Leah always knows how to get a point across.

"YOU FUCKIGN BASTARD! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL I DON'T WANT YOU!" She screamed at him, kicking him hard in the stomach. "JESUS AND I THOUGHT SAM WAS DENSE!" She said shaking with anger. I walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder blades. Seeing her relax moments later would have been great if Jacob hadn't opened his mouth and ruined it.

"Enjoying my sloppy seconds Paul?" Jacob hissed at me. I moved Leah and looked down at Jacob smirking.

"Aww that would mean you would have actually had to fuck her Black. I highly doubt your "thriving" two inches could give this lovely creature what she really needs," I said running my hand up Leah's thigh causing her to whimper.

I smiled knowing I was right. As much as Leah rejected the imprint she never had sex with another. I vowed to myself that I would be the only one to bring her that pleasure ever again and I never go back on a vow. Leah was looking down at me; the smirk on her face equaled one thing: trouble.

"You know I kind of like you in this position Paul," Leah said winking down at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Laugh it up Leah. How does it feel knowing the only reason any man will ever love you is because he wants to fuck you, or was forced into it by an imprint. To be honest it's probably the only way you could ever keep a man. You know something funny? Sam didn't fight the imprint because he knew you weren't worth it. He knew you were a pathetic waste and when you tried to kill yourself we all had a good laugh about it. It's a shame I didn't get to fuck you before, but from what Sam told us you're not even worth it," Jacob said standing up slowly.

Leah's face contorted with a mix of anger, rage and sadness. Her emotions sinking into me. She grabbed my hand and did her best to hold back tears. I took a menacing step forward but before I could do anything Leah shook her head and laughed.

"You are seriously trying to resort to that? Can't come up with anything better to try to get me upset, huh baby dick? How about you do everyone a favor and go shove your head back up Bella's ass! You're not even worth attacking, and I feel for you I do. How does it feel knowing that your pathetic attempts to get me in bed not only fail, but crashed and burned?" Leah said cocking her head to the side and smiling. I smirked and as we turned to walk away Jacob reached out to grab her.

Before he could touch her I had him by his neck and was growling violently. I pinned him up against the wall and squeezed his throat tighter. As his hands went up to try to yank me off, I punched him hard in the face. Hearing his nose crack brought a huge smile to my face as I let go and let him fall to the floor before facing Leah. She didn't look as happy as I was; in fact she looked rather annoyed. She proved my point as soon as I closed the door behind us and she went to punch me in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK CLEARWATER?" I said annoyed.

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING IMPRINT LOVE CAN GO TO HELL!" She screamed and in that moment I lost it.

Before she could mutter another word I pulled her to me and our lips locked into an intense kiss. My hands went to her ass lifting her and wrapping her legs around my waist. We pulled apart and she smacked me in the face, growling at me. My only response was to smack her back (not as hard of course) and fling her on the couch and laying myself on top of her.

"Imprint my fucking ass…" I said crushing my lips against hers once more. This time she wrapped her legs around me and whimpered in pleasure. It was then I knew that it was the start to a very long and amazing night.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter. The second chapter will be a lemon and the last one in this little two shot! I hope you enjoy. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK this has been done for a while. My betas are both busy so I am putting this up. I am sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes. I tried to fix all the one's I could find. Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope this last chapter is worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no copyright infingment intended.**

**X_X**

I held her hips and ran us into my bedroom. The second I slammed the door to it with my foot we pulled apart and smirked at eachother. A second later she grabbed me by my shoulders and flung me onto the bed. I was shocked to say the least but I wasn't about to let Leah know that. I smiply raised my eyebrow and gave her my best 'your going to pay for that smile'. She shivered under my gaze and straddled my waist. I sat up and pulled her into another long hot kiss.

Our tongues teasing eachother. The taste of her vanilla spice lipgloss and the smell of her cherryblossom lotion attacked my senses. I moved my mouth and trased my tongue along the contours of her neck, biting at the hollow of her throat. She gasped and quivered against me. Never one to be outdone, Leah pushed me back on the bed and yanked my shirt off before biting and licking her way from my navel up to my neck.

I groaned feeling her hot tongue and mouth on me. My erection throbbing painfully in my jeans. Leah looked up at me with a triumphant gleem in her eyes. I growled in response and she simply laughed at ground herself against my throbbing cock.

"Whats the matter Paul? Can't handel a little fun?" She asked biting my earlobe playfully. I groaned and within seconds hand us flipped and yanked the towel seeing her naked for the first time in a long time. She growled right back at me and started tearing at my pants.

"Those were my favorite pants! Dammit woman!" I screamed at her. I pulled them away quickly and leaned down taking her breasts into my hands as I licked the shell of her ear. "Your going to pay for that," I said in a husky whisper. She moaned and grabbed my ass, urging me to enter her.

"Jesus Paul stop whining and FUCK ME!" She half yelled, half begged.

I shook my head and pinched both her nipples teasing the tip of my erection against her wet slit and nub. She arched into my body and whimpered at me. I kept up my minstrations for a few minutes and she growled in annoyance. I smiled and kissed her slipping one hand away from her beautiful breast I slid it down and we both watched as I slipped two fingers inside of her. She gasped and I moaned, she was so tight I almost couldn't fit the second finger inside of her.

I felt her hand reach down and stroke my cock her eyes transfixed on it with a mix of excitement and fear. I felt my ego swell knowing for a fact that my size could be a bit intimidating before I turned, and now that I was a wolf it was even bigger (I put the rest of the pack to shame and wasn't shy about it). I kissed her and slipped my fingers in out of her faster. She gasped into my mouth and did her best to stroke me but that was soon forgoten when I used my thumb to tease her clit. She cried out and clung to me then.

"Mmmmm- ahhh, oh-Paul!" She gasped before biting my shoulder blade hard. I howled and shuddered as her nails racked down my back.

I pinned her to the bed and pulled my fingers out slowly. She gave me the sexiest pout I have ever seen but it was soon replaced with a loud cry as I slipped my cock into her. Her body arched like a bow and I leaned down suckling her nipple into my mouth. Her nails scratching and grabbing at me for dear life as I filled her complelty.

Seeing her flushed, her stunning breast heaving as she tries to catch her breath as I stay still letting her get used to the feeling of me inside her drives me insane. Her warm hazel eyes glazed over and her beautiful russit skin glistened with sweat. I smirk pull her up so her chest meets mine. The moment her skin meets mine she wraps her arm around my neck and grinds her hips into mine.

We both groan and I begin pushing deep into her. Our eyes lock and everything seems to vanish but me and her. She begins to slam herself onto me. Urging me to move faster and harder and I oblidge her. Her head falls back and as I hit her sweetspot and I make sure to hit it each stroke into her.

Her body is shaking and I know she is only a few seconds away from her climax and I can't take it anymore. I bite her shoulder hard, the wolf inside me urging me to mark her for my own. She in return screams and orgasms hard. A moments later I feel her nails digging into my skin as she bite my shoulder marking me as hers.

Before she has time to recouporate from the first one, her second orgasm throws her into another fit as I reach down and stroke her clit. I feel her walls gripping me tightly and a moment later and swept away by my own equally powerful orgasm. Leah collapses on me and I fall onto the matress. Both of us panting and laughing happily.

"Your welcome," I say cockily. Leah rolles her eyes and punches me hard in the chest.

"Why do you have to ruin it, god your an ass!" She groans pulling herself off of me. I groan in annoyance and before she can get off the bed I pull her back to me.

"Where the hell do you think your going Clearwater?" I say as I lick the shell of her ear before nipping it slowly. She moaned and shook her head before pulling away from me once more.

"To the bathroom you jackass and when I get back I think I will need more convincing that it's not just this stupid imprint pulling you to me," she said winking at me and running to the bathroom before I had a chanse to grab her again.

I spent the rest of that night and the next two showing her without a shadow of a doubt that I wanted her for her, imprint be damed. It wasn't until the forth day when Seth bardged into my house and caught Leah on my table with only whipcream and my tongue covering her that we had to stop. If not for my fast reflexes Seth Clearwater may have killed me that day. Not to say Leah and I didn't get a good laugh out of it, well mostly Leah.

I can happily say that a month later we left the Rez. Much to the relife of the pack. The tensions were to high between us all and Leah and I nightly screams (sometimes of pleasure othertimes arguing) weren't helping. We moved to port angeles and got jobs to help support ourselves. I became a real estate agent and make good money and supported Leah in her dream to become a chef.

Seth comes to visit us and we visit the rez when needed. It's been three years since that faithfully night that I got Leah to see things my way. We have a three year old daughter we named Krista and she is the apple of our eyes. She is staying with her grandmother and grandpa Charlie tonight so, hopefully after tonight, nine hellish months from now she can have a little baby brother or sister to torment. After all it's our anniversary...

**X_X**

**A/N: Well that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I did my best considering… anywho please review and keep a look out for my new story!**


End file.
